Tales Of Twilight
by chinarai
Summary: In which the Princess of Light and the Hero of Twilight meet and love ensues. II: Coffee Shop; For the first time he saw a light pink blush dust her cheeks and her hands found his in the middle of the table, and their fingers laced together, fitting perfectly as if they were meant to be.
1. Apples

So I kinda neglected them for a while, so I decided to start this collection fo drabbles and one-shots like I mentioned. This one here is a warm up and get-back-on-track fanfic. Soon, I'll publish the last chapter of Assassin and then start another multi-chapter fic!

Enjoy!

* * *

**::**

**::**

**Tales Of Twilight**

**_I: Apples_**

**::**

**::**

Hyrule Castle had as many secrets as Castle Town and Link had yet to find them all out. During his journey, on the one and only time he ventured through the castle accompanied by someone from another realm, he never noticed the paintings that hung on the walls nor the way the sunlight that seeped through the windows of the first room formed patterns on the polished floor, what with the adrenaline in his veins and the rush to get to the princess as soon as possible. But once he had the chance to walk around the castle at a much slower place, without the need to watch out for possible enemies and traps, he noticed all these things and much more.

The paintings on the wall were by far his favorite things to look at. He could wander about the hallways and maybe miss a step or two as he walked with his eyes fixed on the portraits of people and sceneries. He recognized the blue sky of Lake Hylia, the clear water of Zora's Domain, the stones and ground of Kakariko Village and the trees from Faron Woods; there was even a painting of the small water wheel from his hometown and he always grinned at it, always happy to know that, even though Ordon was a small place, it was just as important to the kingdom as any other province.

But his favorite was the painting of the Crown Princess of Hyrule, the one that hung far, far from the throne room, the one that depicted her as the child she had once been. With large blue eyes and short, wavy brown hair, rounded nose and rosy cheeks, she was by far one of the prettiest children he had ever seen and by far one of the most attractive women in the kingdom. She lost all of her childish traits when puberty hit her, that much was clear. Her face was much thinner, eyes sharp and her nose was elegant. Her features screamed and slapped her title across his face ever so often; if royalty could have a face, it would probably be hers.

Zelda had yet to know that he had seen the portrait, but she probably was aware of it by now. Link had seen every inch and inspected every corner of her home, there was nothing that escaped his eyes.

Except, that is, for the small orchard in the southern courtyard that he rarely visited. And he only found out that the place existed when, one day, he tried to find the princess on her rest day but could not and no one better than Shad, who had grown close to the princess over the months, to know where she was. The scholar also said that he and Zelda hang about there to read their books and have their tea, away from most of the servants and knights, and Link smiled at that, gritting his teeth and feeling that spark of jealousy inside him. Shad was as out of her league as Link was, but he allowed himself to hope, even for a moment, that she would like him too someday.

What was it that he saw in her? He did not know. Link looked past the exterior, past the beauty, past her physical appearance and saw what she had to offer. She was loyal to her people and kingdom, kind, smart, selfless, friendly. There were so many traits, he could not pick only one.

The princess was as delicate as an apple blossom and he found it out on the first day he visited the orchard. There were not many things to see; a few misplaced rose bushes and some daisies here and there, a small fountain, one lonely stone bench (did Zelda and Shad sit side by side? Here? So close to one another? He needed to find out the answer.) and about a handful of trees. It was a sign that the orchard was planned and built in a rush, but it was quiet and peaceful, and the sound of the running water and the chirps of the birds that came to drink from the fountain made the place oddly relaxing.

Link would have felt more relaxed in any other place of Castle Town at that moment, for she was there, unaware of his presence and as breathtaking as always. Zelda was barefooted (and he thought he would die without ever seeing a small glimpse of her toes), the hem of her white dress touched her ankles as she stood on her tip toes to reach for a red apple, delicate fingertips caressing the smooth surface before her gloved fingers wrapped around the fruit and pulled it down from the tree. The apple joined the others in her basket, her hand came up to fix her white hat that protected her head then moved to throw her loose braid over her shoulders, dark and thick lock of hair swaying as she reached for another one.

He was transfixed; from where he stood he could see her profile, long and dark eyelashes framing blue eyes, peach colored lips pulled and curled in a small smile; what was she smiling for? He did not know, but it was a sight he would never ever get tired of seeing, so the hero cautiously moved the hide behind another tree and try to see her face from another angle, but, as the clumsy boy he could be at times, Link stepped on the metal side of a rake and the wooden part came flying towards his face.

He stumbled backwards and fell on his rear, hands cradling his nose that was much probably broken. But of course, he was not so quiet as he liked to believe; his yelp caught the princess's attention and she dropped the apple, which happened to be one of the reddest in the tree and basket combined, to the ground and looked over her shoulder at him. Lips parted, eyes just slightly wider than usual, Princess Zelda managed to keep her cool and conceal her emotions in any possible occasion, really; but the sight of his flushed face and teary eyes, the way he sat down and looked up at her lost and confused and ashamed was too much for her to bear.

And so she laughed. White teeth flashed, her melodious laughter filled the area and mingled with the chirping of the small birds that watched them from the treetops, and her small feet crushed not so dry leaves under her soles as she walked in his direction. She kneeled before him, like a mother would to a child, and took his hands in hers after placing the basket down. There was nothing her magic could not heal; a broken nose would be an easy task considering she had restored one of the main staircases of the castle using her magic alone. After tending to his wounds, she retrieved the apple and suggested they went inside to deliver the fruits to the cook and he agreed, happily trailing after her and noticing how she still stood two inches taller when barefoot.

Link learned that apples were her favorites, and really, he should have noticed that before. At night he sneaked out of his bedroom and went to the orchard to tend to the trees and plant a few more, and slowly her favorite place was blooming with colorful flowers and smelled of different fruits. Some other days, he sneaked in the kitchen and baked different recipes of apple pies and cakes when the cook was not looking, but never got the chance to see her savoring the meals.

Until one day he was patrolling on his own and walked past the orchard, and caught a glimpse of her wearing a light pink dress and sat on a plain white towel under the shade of the trees and surrounded by flowers. He approached her, bowed his head respectfully and sat beside her on the spot she had patted, and watched as she gently stuck the small pastry fork in the half eaten slice of pie.

"I think I have got a secret admirer," she said quietly with a humorous tone, tilting her head towards him. "Someone that has been watching me for long enough to know I love apple pies and such."

He swallowed and tried to sound as casual as possible. "And who do you think it is?"

She wiped some filling away from the corner of her lips (she was not wearing any gloves, he noticed) and cleaned her fingertips on a napkin. "Shad, maybe." Link frowned and stared at the crown of her lowered head, wanting nothing less than to scream in frustration and ask why him. "But I highly doubt it," she continued, "He only has eyes for the Oocca and a certain female warrior."

Oh, right. It was easy to forget that Shad had a thing for the youngest woman that was a member of the Resistance, what with the way he talked about his obsession with birds. Zelda giggled then, probably thinking the same thing he was: how would he ask Ashei out? And if things flowed well, would their wedding be Oocca themed? Link feared the answer.

The princess shrugged and picked the fork up, cutting a small bite sized slice of the pie and turning to him. "Would you like to have some?" He nodded, curious to know how his pies tasted like, and leaned forward with closed eyes, mouth slightly open and ready.

Ready for the pie that is, not for her soft lips that pressed down on his own, not for her tongue that gently caressed his bottom lip. Never once in his life did he think the princess would be so bold, but if he wanted to get anywhere with her, someone needed to take the first step. Link knew many things of the history of Hyrule and its residents, but on matters about love and courting, he was as clueless as one could be.

Yet it was all happening naturally. His hand had rested on the space just behind her pointy ear; hers were gently placed on his neck. Their lips moved slowly, both a bit inexperienced and careful not to hurt the other, but still it made him breathless and long for more when they parted not too long after the kiss started. "What do you think?" She asked, leaning away from him.

He wrinkled his nose. "It's terrible," she smiled at him, amused at his words, "but tastes oddly sweet."

Zelda laughed then when he all but threw the slice across the orchard and eagerly met his lips when Link wrapped his arms around her.


	2. Coffee Shop

*breathes in deeply* aaaah tp zelink fresh out of the oven! There's a good 101% of chance that this is rushed (because it is) and I literally just finished it because I couldn't wait to post it later, nor did I want to stop and continue at some other time (because let's face it, I'd never finish it).

So here, have a rushed oneshot with a rushed M rated scene for your guilty pleasure! Hopefully this is good enough for you!

The last chapter of Assassin is long so far and I got stuck ahahahaah *sobs*

(haha also woah, the first chapter is named Apples and the second is named Coffee Shop; am I hungry 24/7 or whAT)

Enjoy!

* * *

**::**

**::**

_**Tales of Twilight**_

_**II: Coffee Shop**_

**::**

**::**

"The usual, please."

His throat went dry, which was common for a guy like Link. It usually happened when he met important people or when he didn't know what to say, or when he was simply too amazed to speak. He could say it was a mix of the three this time.

Link swallowed, lips parting and cheeks reddening, sharp blue eyes staring straight into the pair that stared right back at him. She had to be one of the prettiest girls he had ever seen; if he searched his mind enough, he would be sure that she was the prettiest of all. Dark eyelashes framed pools of blue, light pink lips contrasted with the fairness of her skin, and her long brown hair loosely curled beautifully at the end. Her face had _upper class_ written all over it, like a good third of their customers, but unlike half of them, her lips were curled up into a polite smile.

The girl stood before him on the other side of the counter, patiently waiting for him while someone else on the line behind her let out a loud sigh. She was perhaps a bit taller than him, maybe older too, and wore an elegant dress with a coat over it. "Sir?" She asked as she leaned forward slightly; he in return leaned back a bit. "You're new here, aren't you?"

He nodded dumbly, numbly, feeling his skin crawl at the sound of her melodic voice. "I figured so." The she laughed; it was quiet and fleeting, but enough to make a shiver run throughout his body. "Hello... Link." She looked up at him after reading the badge attached to his deep green apron, "I'm Zelda. Nice to meet you."

Once again, someone sighed audibly and tapped their feet on the ground constantly; Zelda merely rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I'd like a nutty mocha latte please."

Link typed down her order and took the rupees from her hand, putting them in the cash drawer and being extra careful to hide his red face behind his long bangs. She thanked him and he only nodded without looking up, and only lifted his head when she was standing by the waiting counter. He made sure to have her in his peripheral vision, just to watch her for his guilty pleasure. She smiled prettily at his coworker, Fado, cupped her order in her hands and found herself a table by the windows.

He later found out through his coworker that she was a frequent customer and true to his words, Zelda was there on the following day, and on the other and on the other. She always greeted him with a smile, she was always well dressed, her hair was either pinned up or let down, she moved with grace and blinked her eyes at least thrice before she took the first sip of her latte. Link frowned at himself, thinking that maybe he was watching her a bit too much and was beginning to feel a little creepy.

Wiping his sweaty hands on the back of his pants, Link smiled at Ilia, the owner's daughter, as he let her take control of the cashier and he walked over the counter with a cup of pumpkin pie latte and two freshly baked cookies. He sat on a high stool and cut the cookies into pieces on a napkin, and stared at nothing as he lazily ate bit by bit and occasionally sipped his drink, letting his mind wander and, much to his dismay, catching himself thinking of the elegant girl again.

Maybe Bo would know more about her. If he asked Fado he would probably be teased and picked on until the very last day of his life, and his gut told him that he, for some reason, shouldn't ask Ilia. Weird, but Link trusted his instincts more than logic.

Bo was used to the life in Castle Town more than the rest of the group. They all were from the small village of Ordon, hidden in between the trees that surrounded the road from Castle Town to its neighboring city, Kakariko. Ordon was more of a big farm than a village, with only four families living in it. Link lived by himself in a small tree house, having inherited it from his deceased parents after he grew old enough to leave Rusl's house, but now the house was empty and Ordon lost an inhabitant, for Link was accepted into college and moved to the city to enjoy the experience further.

Currently enjoying the unbearably hot days of summer in Castle Town, capital of the country of Hyrule, Link was counting the days until his classes started and was already planning a working schedule with the help of Bo and his daughter. It took them around fifteen, thirty minutes to travel from the village to the capital, but nothing in the world would make the man move to the city as well, and nothing would make him let Ilia live by herself as well.

After wiping the crumbles away from the corner of his lips with his thumb, Link lowered his hand to pick another piece of cookie, stopping halfway up to his mouth when fingers lightly touched him on the shoulder. He turned his head, the piece falling from in between his two fingertips when his eyes met with blue irises.

"Hello." Breath caught in his throat and throat going dry, Link forced his lips to stretch into a smile through his shock, feeling and hearing his heart beating wildly in his chest. He just arrived at Castle Town; it was way too early to have a crush on someone. "I didn't see you at the counter, so I stopped by to say hi."

Zelda patted his shoulder, her touch soft and light, as she sipped the drink in her other hand. Link breathed in deeply; pumpkin, the same order from the other days. _The usual_, he reminded somehow. With another pat, she recoiled her hand and smiled again before going for the door, and Link quickly shot up from his seat, nearly knocking down his cup and the table, and grabbed her by the fine material of her light gray coat.

"Sit," he offered in a whisper, and even then his voice cracked and failed. _The embarrassment!_

She turned around, left eyebrow lightly raised up in an arch as she regarded him with an amused expression that screamed _oh so you talk!_ "I appreciate your invitation, Link." His name flowed out her lips nicely, so soft and warm, like honey; he had to slowly sit down or else his knees would give in. "But I've got some errands to do. Maybe some other time."

He wasn't sure, but he could swear she blinked her right eye before leaving the coffee shop.

Needless to say, it got worse from there. His infatuation with the upper class girl (it was obvious she had much more money than he did) grew with each passing day, but as they passed he noticed that there wasn't a pattern to her visits. There were times when she appeared at lunch, others when it was mid afternoon, there were times when she dropped by when they were about to close or when they had just opened, but she never again caught him on his break.

Then his classes started. He went to college in the morning and the afternoon, and worked his shift until nine in the night; still Zelda sent him her regards through his coworkers, mainly Fado, who now spent more time taking orders than serving the customers. He had seen her only a handful of times since his classes started, but she never stayed around for too long, claiming she didn't want to bother them.

Link had hopes he would see her at college. Sure, she seemed older but not enough to have graduated, and that's why he searched for her in between classes when he had to leave one lab to go to the other. He made friends and dropped hints here and there, hoping that they knew her by any chance. Shad, the avid history student, said it vaguely reminded him of his childhood friend, and Ashei, the lawyer student of the group, mind you, simply said she couldn't think of anyone that fit into that description.

But that didn't stop him; if anything, it only motivated him to search harder and further.

Three months passed and they met again. It was a holiday and Link decided to help at the coffee shop instead of taking the day off like Bo had suggested, and he would never regret having to wake up early on that morning. She was there, sitting on a secluded table by herself and surprisingly with no drinks before her. Link didn't do a very good job in trying to hide the fact that he was watching her and at some point Bo left the kitchen and clamped a hand on his shoulder, pulling the younger man closer to him as he watched Fado clean the counter and Ilia return to the kitchen with an empty tray in her hands.

"Lad," he said in that gruff voice of his, "why don't you take a break and take a drink to Miss Nohansen?" The blond stared at him, brow furrowed and lips pressed together, until Bo nodded his head towards the lonely girl and Link nodded in understanding. Grabbing his usual latte, he quietly and swiftly approached her, watching almost transfixed as her teeth lightly bit down on her pink painted nails. He couldn't say which was pinker: her nails or her lips.

Swallowing, he pulled a stool and sat on it, snapping her out of her trance and her eyes flew in his direction. Zelda straightened her back and failed to smile convincingly. "Hey," she greeted, almost in a whisper, voice void of its subtle, but still present, cheerfulness.

"It's been a while," he said after clearing his throat, hands cupped around the paper cup. Zelda nodded her head, eyes darting to the clock on the wall and back to his face. "You've been here for a while." Link commented, muscles stiffing in anxiousness.

Again, she nodded her head. "I'm waiting for someone." His heart clenched. "But I guess he's not coming." Another painful clench. He envied whoever this person was, and also hated him for letting a girl such as her waiting for him. Zelda pulled back the sleeve of her thin deep purple blazer, revealing a silver watch made by a famous foreign company from Termina, Clock Town, named after the city in which its very first shop was situated. Link refrained himself from widening his eyes; a watch like hers could much probably pay his rent and all of his bills for over four months.

His lips parted, his mind searched for words to say, anything to comfort her. Her sad (_sad!_) eyes glanced up at him before they shifted away to look out the window, and swallowing past the knot on his throat he pushed the cup forward. "Here." Zelda looked down at the drink, discreetly sniffing the air and smelling pumpkin. "Pumpkin pie latte." He explained, "I got this for you."

She hesitated, fingers loosely curling and brow furrowing lightly as she stared at the cup and chewed on her bottom lip. The man before her shifted on his seat, watching her with apprehension and feeling something close to failure freeze his chest. "I-I'm sorry." Link said finally, reaching out again for the cup. "I s-shouldn't have-"

"No." Her warm palms rested on the back of his hand; he swallowed at the touch. Soft, so soft. "I appreciate it, Link, but sadly I'm lactose intolerant."

"O-Oh..." Her hands squeezed his and she slowly lowered their hands to rest on the tabletop, eyes averted to the side, refusing to meet his. "I can get you... The usual..."

A smile graced her lips then and she finally raised her head to look at his face. "No, thank you. Hopefully I won't have to wait for too long."

So they sat together for the remainder of his break, hand in hand and in silence, looking at anywhere but each other. Eventually he had to go back to work and she was by herself again, leaning forward with her elbows on the table, the slight slouched position vividly contrasting with her usual graceful nature. The seconds ticked by, suddenly it was midday and then it was mid afternoon, and still she was there, just waiting. Bo went up to Link after a while to ask him why she was there and what was going on, but Link had no answers to his questions, just more questions that wouldn't be answered as well.

Just as the sun was setting behind that sea of buildings and skyscrapers, Zelda retrieved her phone from her purse and quietly talked to whoever it was while hiding her face behind the curtain of chocolate colored hair; then she simply put it back and stood, leaving the shop with long and quick strides. Link could only watch after her until she disappeared from his sight.

According to Bo, she didn't appear again for three whole weeks.

That fact alone made him anxious beyond belief. Link caught himself staring at all the seats she had ever taken, glancing up at the clock just like she had the last time they talked, waiting for her to come up to the counter when he had his head lowered and say _the usual, please_ with that soft voice he grew to love. How could one fall in love with someone they barely talked to? He knew for sure that it wasn't a simple crush anymore, but he feared he wouldn't be able to give her the things she wanted.

More days passed, and weeks, and he was trying so hard to convince himself that she had moved away without telling him. Why would she? They were merely acquaintances; he worked in a coffee shop that she liked very much and that was it. She held his hands once, but what about it? You don't need to be attracted to someone to hold their hands; friends do that, it's a simple sign of affection. Thankfully for him, her sudden disappearance didn't affect his academic career; the subjects were enough to distract his mind and taking care of all those pets were like a therapy, and the fact that he had never interacted with her there helped greatly. But even so he straightened his back and stared at any girl that looked remotely similar to her, and then he would find out that they weren't as tall, or as graceful, or that their hair didn't look as soft as hers.

He easily grew distracted at work, mind wandering and wondering if she was at least okay. Ilia grew distressed at some point, complaining that he should wake up and stop daydreaming, but he didn't know why it concerned her so much, he had always been a quiet guy, and although she had an idea as to why he had his mind elsewhere, she wasn't completely certain. Link only nodded and pretended to be listening and cleaned the counter and tables, and kept moving whenever it was possible in hopes he would distract himself. Seconds ticked by slowly and when he opened his eyes again, four months had gone by.

Link sat in his small apartment that was comfortable enough to house one lonely soul. A small bathroom, a room with a double bed, a kitchen and a small laundry, the living and dining room were mashed up together and that was where he was found, with books scattered on the tabletop and even on the floor by his feet, left hand flying and writing down words in a messy handwriting as he studied in advance for an important test he would have on the following week.

There was a knock on the door and he rose from his seat with a sigh, fearing it would be Ilia ready to fuss over him and repeat her _wake up to life_ speech, and so he threw the door open wearing a half bored half angry expression. It was _her. She_ ran into him, a hand reaching behind her to shut the door and the other reaching forward, slender fingers entangling in his hair and pulling her face to hers. His blue eyes widened, hands falling to rest on her hips and pull her close, and they stumbled and nearly tripped as he guided them to the back of his apartment.

His mind failed to understand what was happening, how it was happening, why it was happening and how she found his apartment, still he quickly unbuttoned her thin coat and threw it across the room whilst she reached down and took off her flats. Her warm hands slipped under his shirt, nails grazing his skin ever so slightly and making his hair stand on end, and he breathed out heavily against the column of her neck. Link took off his shirt and almost ruined her button up shirt as he threw it open and sent one or two buttons flying somewhere. His mouth went dry at the sight of the lacy black bra; he could barely breathe.

Zelda took it to her advantage and pushed him so he would fall on his back on the mattress, but her pencil skirt (why was she dressed so formally?) restricted her from moving freely, so she zipped it open and slid it down her legs, then crawled into bed and straddled him, leaning down to catch his lips. Link squirmed, hands tentatively touching her thighs, asking for permission; she rubbed herself on the bulge of his pants once, his hands grabbed her legs as his lips parted with a moan. She kissed his chin and moved away from him when he tried to take off his pants.

He sat up, disoriented for a moment, and turned to face her, forcing her down on the mattress with his weight whilst he kissed her as if his life depended on it and hand tracing her subtle curves as he moved a bit more to the side to better access her body. His palm caressed from her waist to her belly button and lower, fingers slipping inside the lace of her panties, and Zelda naturally bent and spread her legs apart, biting down on his lower lips softly and moaning low in her throat when his fingertips touched the slick, moist, folds.

When she started twisting and squirming, he gave her a quick kiss and got up, darting to his bathroom and opening and slamming drawers as he searched for something, leaving Zelda confused in bed until he returned with a small bright blue package in his hands. His face grew red and hot when she nodded knowingly and in turn she laughed at his evident embarrassment but beckoned him with a hand anyway, and he was sitting beside her in the blink of an eye. But then she looked away when he took off his boxers and put on his condom, and he laughed at her for being embarrassed of seeing him naked.

Link kissed her bare shoulder, hands working to unclasp her bra; she shivered under his touch, leaning back into him and sighing contently. Her fingers barely pushed back his shoulder, a silent command to him to lie down, and when he was on his back, she was on top of him, holding his hardened member in her gentle hands and carefully letting it slip inside her. Zelda sat still for a moment, regarding him silently as he smiled warmly and lovingly at her and his thumbs smoothed circles on her soft, creamy, skin.

Then she started moving. Excruciatingly slow at first, palms on his toned abs, hair messily thrown back behind her shoulders. Link touched every bit of her he could, he massaged her thighs and traced patterns on her waist, and he cupped her breasts and entwined his fingers with hers, and pulled her down and claimed her lips, hungry and passionate, slow and sweet, trying to match the rhythm she imposed with thrusts of his own.

For the first time the touch of her hands was strong as she forced them down on his shoulders. Her hair fell forward, tickling his face, and her moans sounded close to breathless gasps as her fingertips dug into his skin. She reached her climax and opened her mouth in a silent scream, back curving and grip impossibly strong, but Link kept going whilst her body trembled above his and soon his vision went white as pleasure shook his entire being.

His sheets were sweaty, but still they laid there, Link on his side, Zelda on her stomach, and his fingers combed through her damp chocolate colored hair, as soft as her touch, as smooth as her voice, and it smelled just as nice as she did. "I'm sorry." She broke the silence, uttering the very first words since she arrived.

"Where were you?"

Zelda closed her eyes briefly and took a deep breath. "My father was supposed to arrive from a business trip that day when I was at the coffee shop, but he never did. His secretary called me and said he was in a hospital in Labrynna and had suffered an accident."

"Zelda..." He cupped her cheek, regretting having asked her where she had headed off to; the girl nodded her head and kept going.

"He's in coma. No one has a clue as to when he might wake up, he's just... There, sleeping." Link pulled his hand back when she turned to lie on her back, arms on her stomach and eyes staring blankly at the ceiling. "I'm an only child and it was decided long ago that I would take his place in his company if anything ever happened to him."

He nodded in understanding and moved close to her, and Zelda instantly curled up beside him, relishing on the feeling of his arms wrapped around her. Link kissed her temple softly and pulled the thin sheets higher to cover her. "So you were adjusting."

"Yeah."

"How old are you?"

"I'm twenty three. You?"

Link smiled. "I'm nineteen."

Her eyes widened comically. "Oh my goddesses!" Zelda hid her face with her hands, turning away from him as if to shield herself from his chuckles. "You definitely look older!" His laughter grew louder as he came closer to her ear and nibbled it, causing her to squeak and try to move away.

He didn't remember much of what happened after that. He remembered kissing her and then falling asleep, and on the following morning he woke up as she kissed his forehead and left a note on his bedside table, saying she was terribly sorry for having to leave but now she was the president of a company and had responsibilities. Link was half awake as he dragged himself to the shower, half aware that it was a Saturday and that he had to get to work. The water was enough to wake him up and make him move faster than before, so that he was out the door in within fifteen minutes.

Ilia seemed to be much calmer and better now that he wasn't daydreaming anymore, and when she asked him what had happened for the sudden change to occur, he simply said he had a good night of sleep and she nodded in understanding; thinking that he had been tired and overwhelmed with his studies this whole time, she patted his forearm and grinned widely before skipping inside the kitchen to retrieve more orders.

Looking over his shoulder at the girl and grinning to himself, he heard as rupees were placed on the counter and greeted the customer without glancing at them just yet. "Ordona Café, how may I help you?"

"A nutty mocha latte and a pumpkin pie latte, please." Link whipped his head back and faced Zelda, who merely shrugged her shoulders and pushed the rupees forward. As he typed down her order without glancing away from her face, she nodded her head towards the table and winked her right eye before moving along, leaving him blushing furiously and itching to follow her.

Thankfully for him, Bo had stuck his head out of the kitchen to ask something and witnessed the whole exchange of glances. "Well, lad, why don't you take a break? You've been working nonstop."

With a burst of stamina, Link darted away from the cashier and took the two cups his boss had in his hands, and expertly made his way through tables and chairs and stools until he reached the one that was taken by her, the one closest to the window. She smiled up at him when put the cups down. "Hey. I'm Zelda."

He nodded, taking the hand she had offered and shaking it once. "Link."

"I'm the president of a marketing company. You?"

"I'm studying to be a vet. I love animals."

Zelda nodded her head and sipped her drink. "Lovely. I love animals too."

"That's nice to hear." Link smiled at her, hands wrapped around the cup to warm them up. "Not many people do."

She gave him a small smile. "I also happen to love this one guy I barely know and had less than five real conversations with him."

He chuckled, lowering his head slightly to hide his pink cheeks. "I love this girl that's a frequent costumer that disappeared for a good four months and suddenly reappeared at my doorstep last night."

"I heard she's quite the stalker; she enjoys following people from work to their home, you better be careful."

Link reached across the table to put a strand of hair behind her ear and purposefully hovered his fingertips on her jaw line as he recoiled his hand. "I wouldn't mind it if she visited me more often."

For the first time he saw a light pink blush dust her cheeks and her hands found his in the middle of the table, and their fingers laced together, fitting perfectly as if they were meant to be.


End file.
